


The Fortune of the Rock Star

by amoleofmonsters



Series: Sheith Month 2018 Fics [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Established Relationship, M/M, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: Shiro is the lead singer of a popular rock band. The fans find out that he used to date his bandmate, Adam, and Keith has to deal with it.--For Sheith Month 2018. Day 24: Fame





	The Fortune of the Rock Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a sequel to [The Music Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501576) that takes place 4 years in the future, but can definitely be read as a standalone. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at sharkrinsoup.tumblr.com!

To say that dating a rock star was hard was a massive understatement. As security pushes them through the crowd, Keith feels nails digging into his arm. Millions of screaming fans try to paw at them and Keith is dizzy. Thankfully, he’s pushed into a limo and the screaming drops to a dull roar. Next to him, Shiro clutches his arm and his eyes are blown wide. Keith pulls him close and tries not to think about the woman pushing her naked boobs against the limo window. 

They pull away from the concert hall and soon Keith can’t hear anything. He detangles himself from Shiro and blinks at the other members of the band. Matt looks like he’s ready to jump out of his skin and even Adam, who is usually cool, calm, and collected, looks a bit pale. “Not that I’m not grateful for our fans, but man are they a handful,” mutters Shiro, pushing his hand through his white hair. 

Matt pulls out his phone and begins scrolling through it. “It was bound to happen after the news dropped this morning.” 

“News?” asks Keith. 

“Some deranged fan found an old picture from way back when Shiro and Adam were dating. Now all of our fan sites are exploding. Some people are ecstatic and screaming about how they should get back together and how they always knew they were in love. Other people are saying it’s pointless because Shiro’s with Keith now and they still support that. Keith, I wouldn’t look up your name if I were you because some people are accusing you of being a home wrecker and posting death threats. Also, some people think your long engagement is because Shiro still has feelings for Adam.” 

Shiro drops his face into Keith’s shoulder. “No...” 

Keith feels anger bubble up. “What the fuck? I didn’t even know Shiro when he and Adam were dating! They need to shut the fuck up! We’ve been together for four years and our engagement is none of their business!” 

Adam clenches his teeth and slumps against the limo door. “Fuck, this is a mess. I thought I had deleted those pictures.” 

Matt shakes his head. “Even if you did, crazy fans have a way of digging up this stuff, and now the shipping wars are literally nuclear. There’s even an article called, ‘Sheith versus Shadam: Who will win?’ It’s insane.” 

Shiro sighs. “It’s as if we’re not real people.” He turns to Keith and says, “I’m sorry. I thought tonight was going to be better than it was, but thanks for coming. I love you, and I’ll make up for it.” 

Keith hums as Shiro presses a kiss to his cheek. “You have to make up for nothing. I finished defending my dissertation yesterday so I have all the time in the world right now. Well... until I start working. But until then, I’m more than happy to help you deal with this twenty-four seven. And besides, whether I want to or not, I’m a part of this. Everyone is going to shit their pants when we get married next month.” 

“Honestly, I have a morbid curiosity over how many people are going to wonder if you got married now because of the pictures,” says Matt. 

Shiro rolls his eyes. “Let them wonder. We’ve had our wedding day picked out since before most of them even knew who we were.” 

Keith grins, remembering when he had proposed to Shiro. It had been two years ago, two years into their relationship. Keith had taken Shiro to the public square where they had met and got down on one knee. Back then, Shiro had still been just a part time musician playing small town gigs, but Keith knew he was the most amazing man in the universe. A year later, City of Lions, then called A Robot Made of Lions, exploded in popularity through a series of YouTube videos and Keith was forced to delete all of his social media in order to be able to focus on finishing his dissertation. He still doesn’t regret it. Shiro is still Shiro, even if he now has a mass of screaming fans running after him and monitoring everything that he does. 

As they drive away from the venue, the four of them slip into their basic disguises of hoodies, hats, and sunglasses. The limo drops Keith and Shiro off first in front of their apartment building. They thank the limo driver and wave good-bye to Matt and Adam. Shuffling up to the apartment, Keith feels his exhaustion pile on. He’s ready to crash into bed and by the look of it, so is Shiro. 

The minute the door to their apartment is closed, Keith pulls Shiro into a quick, lazy kiss. He pulls away with a pop and Shiro looks at him in confusion. “What was that for?” 

“I want you to know that no matter what, I love you. It’s gonna take more than a couple of screaming fans and some pictures of you and Adam to get me running.” 

“I know. I love you, too, and I don’t deserve you after all of this nonsense I put you through. People were contacting your lab to find out information about you, for fucks sake.” 

Keith laughs. “I promise you that it’s not the weirdest thing that has ever happened to Iverson. Yeah, he was kind of mad, but it wasn’t exactly my fault. In any case, I never wanna hear you say that you don’t deserve me because I promise that you do. It’s a little flattering to know I’m going to marry someone so many people are obsessed with, anyway.” 

Shiro presses his mouth against Keith’s again and whispers, “They may be obsessed with me, but only you get to have me.” 

Keith lets himself be kissed for a bit before slipping out of Shiro’s embrace and pulling him towards the bathroom. “I like it when you tell me that, but why don’t you remind me in the shower?” 

“That I can definitely do.” 

As Shiro chases Keith into the bathroom, Keith can’t help thinking that even though dating a rock star is hard, dating Takashi Shirogane is worth it.


End file.
